


Art Block

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Yongguk has art block. Maybe Jieun could help!
Kudos: 1





	Art Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



It was a blazing hot summer day.

Jieun leaned back against the bench she was sat upon, pouring water onto her face. “Haaa...” she took a breath, shaking her head and wiping away excess droplets with her hand. Whilst this method of cooling surely worked wonders, it posed another problem; when she opened her mouth to take a swig, not a drop of water could be found. She had used it all on her face.

Frowning, Jieun tossed the empty bottle over her shoulder, re-adjusting her straw sun hat. Too bad the simple shade it provided wasn't enough to keep her from burning, otherwise she'd still have something left to drink.

She was parched. No matter how much she swallowed, she could feel an annoying dry spot deep in her throat that could not be reached. It was beginning to drive her insane.

“Oh God, please...! Nn...huh?”

As if the Heavens had heard her plea, a full bottle of water was held out before her. “Thank you....!” Jieun uttered, her voice a little hoarse. She nearly drank it down in one gulp, carelessly tossing the empty bottle over her shoulder like the last.

“Hey...” a low, deep toned voice said to her. The man whom owned the voice went behind the bench, bending down to pick up not one, but _two_ empty water bottles. “You shouldn't litter.”

“Aheh... sorry...” Jieun replied. That was admittedly unlike her.

The deep voiced man (whom gave her the water) simply unzipped his backpack, stuffing the two empty bottles to recycle later. “Is it OK if I sit down?”

“Sure!” she scooted over a little and watched him take a seat. “How are you, Yongguk?”

“Alright,” he responded with a light nod, staring out into the distance. He paused a moment to hear the slight breeze rustle through the trees before turning his attention to her. “Enjoying the weather?”

Jieun grimaced a bit, which led into a frown. “No.”

He attempted to hold back his laughter, but his bright, gummy smile could not be hidden. “You don't like sweating, Noona?”

“I'm not too fond of _burning,”_ she rephrased for him, with emphasis. “I even foolishly wasted my last bottle of water on my face!”

“Well, why didn't you just go get another one?”

“I... kind of forgot my wallet...”

She muttered these words under her breath, feeling severely flustered with herself for making such a simple mistake.

Yongguk's gum smile only grew wider, and this time he couldn't contain his laughter. Jieun could've easily scolded him into wiping that smile off his face, but she couldn't. Even if it was at her expense, she loved seeing overwhelming joy plastered all over his face. It was a brilliant sight to behold, and honestly, caused her cheeks to feel a little bit flushed.

“It's a good thing I came along then.” he told her.

“Yeah,” she nodded in agreement. “Quite a Godsend. I felt like my throat was going to crack.”

Silence ceased the moment. Nothing new, really; Yongguk was always a quiet soul. Jieun recalled seeing him often all by himself, typically scribbling something down in a notebook back in high school. She would later learn these were lyrical drafts and song concepts, though occasionally he would just randomly doodle things.

“So, ummm... what have you been up to lately?”

Okay, that was the most unoriginal question she could ask.

“Not much.” Yongguk replied.

“Oh, so you haven't been drawing or writing lately?”

He shook his head. “Art block.”

In other words, the well of muse was completely dried out. The worst thing to happen to any artist. A creative _drought._

“Hey!” Jieun got a sudden idea. She began rummaging through her bag and pulled out a small notebook, dropping it onto Yongguk's lap. “Maybe we can _draw_ up some inspiration, hm?”

Yongguk just stared at her for a second before looking down at his lap with the small notebook. He wasn't sure whether to react to the fact that lined paper doesn't make for good sketches or question if she just made a stupid pun right now.

“Look, I know lined paper isn't very good for drawing, but it's just for doodles!” Jieun told him, clearing up the first thing on his mind. “Just like back in high school!”

“Oh.” he nodded. “We could try.”

“Right. Let's see....” Jieun looked around her surroundings. “Why not draw that?”

Yongguk looked at where she was pointing and was immediately full of questions. “The trash bin?”

“I mean, it's overflowing with a lot of stuff, so...”

Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a good target for inspiration.

But surprisingly, Yongguk laughed.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing. But I think I found my inspiration.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Hey look, there's some pigeons over there! Here, feed them some bread.”

“Huh? Oh--” Yongguk had shoved her some pieces of stale bread. “Okay!”

Jieun looked toward the direction of the pigeons and tossed the bread pieces, causing them all to gather (and in some cases, fight amongst each other).

As she looked away, focused and laughing, Yongguk had all the inspiration he needed for the perfect sketch.


End file.
